


who do you need? (who do you love?)

by popmart (tambsi)



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: Well, why did you leave us, then?Simon wants to ask, has asked, always wants to ask.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	who do you need? (who do you love?)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted this to be a part of the soulmates AU I was working on last year with my ex that is absolutely not Duran related, but the more I thought about it, the more constricting that particular AU would be for what I want here. But the point is, this fic IS a soulmates AU, and Simon, Nick, and Roger are all in a triad together. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bit of writing, I got proper in my feelings writing it.
> 
> Title comes from ‘Come Undone’, because reasons...

“I don’t think you know just how much Nick and I miss you, Roger. Always.” 

Simon never thought he’d be saying something like that to his other third, while holding the man in question’s hands in his own, in the middle of a crowded airport cafe area. But it was 1992, and the ache that had settled on his heart six years before hadn’t really left, it probably never would. 

“I’m sure I’ve got a damn decent clue, Simon. Don’t underestimate me like that…” Roger retorts, voice fading into the noise as his tanned face settles into a frown. 

_‘Well, why did you leave us, then?’_ Simon wants to ask, has asked, always wants to ask. He knows why, but a part of him will never understand exactly why it meant that they only really had time to meet in situations like this. In airports, foreign restaurants, maybe on Christmas if Duran Duran wasn’t on tour…

“Simon. I miss you and Nick so much it makes me sick more days than it doesn’t, and while I’m sure hormones are partially to blame for that, it still hurts.” Roger breaks through Simon’s thoughts, causing him to focus into the younger man’s almond eyes “But you _know_ it has to be this way. I can’t be in that machine with you, Nick, and John. It’ll kill us all, if it’s not already killing you already. I worry about you.”

Simon doesn’t have a good response for all of that, but that’s not news. Nick would probably have better words for the both of them, for once, but he’s not here. He’s at their Paris hotel and he doesn’t know that Simon’s even dropped Roger off here, yet. As he raises one of his hands still entwined with one of Roger’s against his face and kisses it, he sighs. Nick would’ve broken down in the most messy yet glorious way if he’d been awake to see Roger leave, he’d done so in the past. Anything to get Roger to stay any amount of time longer. 

“I can’t say anything for Johnny, but you don’t need to worry about Nicky and I. I promise.” Simon says firmly, kissing each of Roger’s knuckles slowly as he speaks. “I do worry about you, is Giovanna treating you well? You’ve never let us see your home with her…”

“I didn’t think you’d be ready for that. Seeing our place together. She treats me just fine, by the way. I’d be happy to have you around, but you _have_ to be okay with what I’ve built for myself.” 

Simon knows that by _you_ , Roger mostly meant Nick. Simon had at the very least, understood Roger’s need for picking up a beard, considering that he had been the reluctant one of the three of them and had never come out as their third, even after Simon and Nick openly flaunted their relationship. While he had met Giovanna a few times, Nick had yet to fully forgive Roger for the choice he’d made. As far as Nick cared, Gio didn’t exist and Roger simply lived in the English countryside on his own. 

“We’ll work on it, love. We will.” Is all Simon can say to him. 

“That’s all I ask.”

Roger then pulls Simon quick and close, so that their chests are flush with each other, and he kisses him deeply. As with every other time that they’ve kissed since they consummated their soul bond, this meeting of the lips brings a sensation akin to a small but pleasant shock between the two of them. It takes everything in Simon not to hold him in place, keep him there forever. The only thing that would make it feel truly right would be if Nick happened to be there as well.

However, the lust and love between the three of them had been left behind in the hotel room, in the bed that Nick presumably still occupied. Left behind in the nights before where it had just been the three of them, their bond, and nothing else but the time that was against them. Left in whispered promises, prayers disguised as orgasms in silk sheets and soft sweaty skin against skin. 

“I need to go. My plane’s boarding soon.” Roger finally pulls back, eyes fluttering and pupils blown wide from the chemicals of the bond. “I love you, Simon. Tell Nick that I love him too.”

Simon barely reacts as Roger’s hands slip from his own, as his form starts to slowly slip away into the crowd towards wherever his plane might be. Before he fully disappears out of earshot and eyesight though, he yells “Don’t be a stranger!”

He doesn’t miss the sad smile he gets in return before the brunette gets swallowed by the crowd. 

He doesn’t miss how the heaviness in his heart somehow gets all the more heavier. 

_Can’t ever keep from falling apart, at the seams..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this AU, then please let me know, I’ve got a couple bits of ideas floating around that I could potentially beef up into further oneshots if interest is out there for it.  
> I’m on tumblr as niterunner, if you’d like to have a chat with me on there about anything at all! :)


End file.
